In GW Medical Technologies' Phase I effort, the company demonstrated the LymProTM (lymphocyte proliferation) Test's feasibility as a blood test for Alzheimer's disease. However, much work still needs to be done to fully prove the LymPro's capabilities and define its limitation before the Test can be useful in a clinical environment. In this proposed effort, GW Medical seeks the answers to those residual questions and prepares the Test for FDA applicable studies, through a series of non-clinical and clinical studies. Non-Clinical Studies include time and dose response, intra-subject longitudinal variability, sample stability and Test repeatability. In its clinical study, the company will expand the test's application to a broader variety of other, chronic, progressive, non-Alzheimer's dementia and validate the Test's performance by making Alzheimer's disease status determinations while blinded to the clinical diagnosis. [unreadable] The proposed Phase II effort aims to optimize, expand and validate the LymPro Test's performance as a diagnostic test for Alzheimer's disease and prepare the Test for FDA applicable studies. If proven, an easily administered test for Alzheimer's disease can improve the quality of life for the 400,000 plus Americans who are diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease each year and help reduce the $100 billion in annual costs associated with the disease by providing a more accurate and timely diagnosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]